Utilisateur:Troisnyxetienne/Talkboxes/Kingdom Hearts Mobile
Quelqu'un peut m'aider à travailler cette section plus tard ? Liste d'images Têtes : Série Kingdom Hearts *Tête d'Axel *Tête de Zexion *Tête de Larxene *Tête de Roxas *Tête de Xaldin *Tête de Marluxia *Tête de Lexaeus *Tête de Xigbar *Tête de Luxord *Tête de Demyx *Tête de Xemnas *Tête de Vexen *Tête de Bille réfrigérante *Tête du Cabot indigo *Tête de Tirette *Face de X *Moustache de Luxord Talkboxes disponibles Têtes Skinny Rayon }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=firebrick |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=15px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=powderblue |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=20px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=black |border=black |border2=goldenrod |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=10px } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=black |border=black |border2=gold |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=dodgerblue |line3=white |border=black |border2=white |border3=black |fonttype=Segoe UI |text=20px } }} Skinny Inverse } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#CC0000 |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur ! Mais c'est trop tard ! }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=black |border=#281D5B |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' It's such a shame. The Organisation used to be the rope that bound us together. }|— }|}} }} } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Je suis venu te soulager de quelque chose qui te tient à cœur. }|— }|}} }} Avatars officiels Skinny }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=indigo |border=gold |border2=indigo |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=#483D8B |border=#BA55D3 |border2=#483D8B |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=slateblue |border=indigo |border2=slateblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=ghostwhite |line3=indigo |border=#001031 |border2=#001031 |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=ghostwhite |line3=ghostwhite |border=#311000 |border2=#311000 |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=red |border=navy |border2=firebrick |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=red |border=#ED9121 |border2=#E30022 |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=mediumblue |border=#E4D00A |border2=mediumblue |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=black |line3=yellow |border=#ED9121 |border2=yellow |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=white |line3=indigo |border=#ED9121 |border2=#4CBB17 |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= } }} Skinny Rayon }|— }|}} |textcolor=firebrick |line3=black |border=black |border2=#511000 |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} }|— }|}} |textcolor=chocolate |line3=black |border=black |border2=#514100 |border3=black |fonttype=Arial |text= } }} Avatars personnalisés Des images de Kingdom Hearts Mobile, découpés et modifiés pour créer des avatars personnalisés. *Je suis gendarme ! ^_^* Et avec ça on a la liberté de mettre tout ce qu'on veut comme citation ou image... Skinny Inverse } |textcolor=#C5B358 |line=#CFB53B |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text= Vous avez le droit de garder la silence. }|— }|}} TroisNyxÉtienne }} Fêtes Halloween } |textcolor=white |line=white |border=black |border2=black |fonttype=Trebuchet MS |text='TroisNyxÉtienne' Ne touche pas mon pompon ! Arrête ! Arrête ! KU-PHEH ! }|— }|}} }} Bon, il paraît que les autres images utilisent les mêmes couleurs, donc je vais les lister ici : ---- Fichier:BlackCat.png Fichier:BlackDog.png Fichier:BlackRandomHeartless.png Requêtes Si vous voudriez un avatar personnalisé, dites-le-moi ici ! Pour l'instant je vais interdire les talkboxes, même raison que pour le Mensa. J'aimerai bien que tu m'en fasse un avec Roxas (Citation : Tu es un bon double.) couleur VRAI orange + Bleu ciel. merci ! Made in '''Yosh93'''